User blog:WolfFett/Elite Marine Air Force
Writer's notes This page is about what the Elite Marine Air Force did on CWA. It is written by WolfFett but at the time of this squad he was known as San Skydancer. It is in his point of view while in the Marines. Please do not edit this unless you were a member of this squad (or an Admin) and if you were please leave a message, Thx. 'Acknowledgements' I dedicate this to my brothers: Speed, Deen, Nitro, Coondog, Kane and Ian, Thx for the adventure of a life time... 'Description' The Marines were a group of men instead of clones. They were the best of the best always being sent in first and the last to leave. They had an assortment of weapons ranging from blaster pistols to rocket launchers. They had any type of gear ready for any type of assault. The Marines Chapter 1 - I don't even know why i'm here. I don't like the Republic yet i'm serving in it, I guess it's just the right thing to do. - San Skydancer's personal notes- So this is how it started. We were flying in larties over the dark world of Umbara, hoping not to get shot down. We checked our chronos, it was 0700. I looked around the hull of the ship and saw our leader: Commando Speed, our tech specialist: Coondog, our second in command: Nitro Daxx, our medic: Deen Superfighter, our sniper: Kane Azuraslash, and then there's me, San Skydancer, the demolitions expert. We were taking heavy fire up in the air, but that wouldn't stop us from doing our mission. There was a beep in the ship and Speed signaled us that General Kenobi was contacting us. He told us that the Umbarans were holding Jedi younglings captive and threatening to kill them. Thus, our mission was to go rescue them. This was going to be a long day. The pilot yelled to us through the cockpit: "We are above the drop zone, sir!" "Good", said Speed. "I'll find a safe landing zone!" said the pilot. "No, don't bother! We'll jump!" Speed yelled. "All right, have fun sirs!" "Will do, corpral!" we answered. I was beginning to think he was crazy--jumping in the middile of cannon fire-- but on the other hand it might be fun. The pilot opened the back hatch of the ship. We tied our equipment to ourselves, double securing it, and then we were ready. I took a deep breath, and then we jumped. It felt all right at first, but when I turned to look at the ground I couldn't even see it. Nobody told me that we were this high. But I pressed forward anyways. We broke through the clouds, and we turned our jetpacks on. We flew the rest of the way. We landed outside the Umbaran outpost. Speed assigned Deen and I to go to the front door. We were to blow it open on his mark, while everyone else prepped for the infiltration. Deen and I ran to the entrance. There were two guards. We put silencers on our blasters. We ran up to them and shot them. I got to the door and put my backpack next to me, while Deen was watching my back. I set the explosives carefully on the door and hooked the wires to smaller explosives. I primed the detonator and told Deen to take cover. I pushed the detonate button and ran as fast as I could towards Deen. I laid down next to him and watched the 'fireworks' go off--it was such a beautiful sight. The rest of the squad came to our position and we all advanced inside. Chapter 2 - "Brothers in arms, are brothers for life" - Clone Wars saying- When we advanced in the room, the lights were dim and all we could see was Umbaran helmets glowing around corners. We took cover and fired on them, giving Coondog time to set up the E-Web. One by one the Umbarans fell, but more just kept coming. Finally, Coondog got the E-Web set and sent bolts of energy down the hall. In a matter of time, the Umbarans were defeated. We advanced down the hall with Speed leading, both pistols drawn. We came to a door, peeked inside, and saw Jedi younglings in cages. There was three guards--two droidekas and an Umbaran Commander. They were talking to a Trandoshan Slaver while writing stuff on a holopad. "All right, this is the plan," said Speed, "Deen you and Nitro rush in and take out the lights, Kane snipe the guards, San and Coondog will throw grenades at the droidekas. I'll rush in and take out the Commander and the Trandoshan, Understood?" "Yes, sir!" we replied in unison. Deen and Nitro rolled in, shot the lights, and took cover. Kane shot three other Umbaran guards that we didn't notice before and laid down cover fire for me and Coondog. Coondog and I ran in and threw grenades under the droidekas. Then we ran for the younglings' cages. Speed ran in and tackled the Umbaran commander and shot him in the head. The Trandoshan pulled Speed off and threw him into a stack of crates. Nitro and Deen jumped on the Trandoshan and pulled him to the floor. Kane shot him. We rescued the younglings and brought them to a parked LAAT/i. We got on it and flew to the Command Ship. Once we got there we were debriefed and were told to report at Tripple Zero (Coruscant). Chapter 3 - "Are you and the Marines really brothers?" a reporter asked. - "I would like to think we are, but I guess we sorta adopted each other," said San Skydancer. -Reporter asking San Skydancer questions about the Marines- We landed at Tripple Zero and headed for our command center in an Coruscant luxury chamber. We got to the top of the building and stood at the Holotable. A hologram of Umbara appeared and a hologram of General Kenobi apeared. "We are having trouble breaking through to the Umbaran Capital," stated General Kenobi. "The Council has decided that your team will be sent to Umbara. You will break through to the Capital. If we don't capture that place, we can't win." "We'll try our best sir!" said Speed. "Kenobi out." We stayed in Tripple Zero for the night, but at 0600 we shipped out for Umbara again. We went by taxi to the Republic space port and boarded the 'Abraham Lincoln' as Commando Speed named it. Speed and Coondog went to the cockpit, I went to the armory to check out the demolition equipment, Kane came with me to check out the sniper equipment, while Nitro and Deen hung out in the lounge and played a holoboard chess game. Chapter 4 - "Is there anything that ever scares you?" asked the reporter. - "I guess the main thing that scares me is when we bust down a door. I don't know if there is a mine there or if there is a gun pointed straight at me." San answered. -Reporter asking more questions- We landed at the Republic outpost and set up the equipment. Speed and Coondog went to the command center. Deen and I went to find the barracks to unload our bags. We found the barracks and unloaded the equipment the minute before a clone trooper came running up to us. "Sirs, the Commander wants to see you in the command center," the trooper stated. "About what, Corporal?" I asked. "The next mission, sir." "All right, dismissed." We saluted and went our ways. We headed to the Command center as ordered and found the rest of the team looking at the Holotable. Speed looked up as we entered. He motioned to us. "San, I need you, Deen, and Nitro to scout the borders of the Umbaran Capital." "Understood, sir!" we replied. I got a group together and we set out on our mission. We put night-vision sensors on our helmets, and got our weapons together. We were walking through 'Death Valley' as Speed named it. When I took one step further, I stepped on a mine. I flew into the air, and my mind was going crazy. When I landed, Deen ran to me (him being the Medic and all.). He took my helmet off and gave me a shot of some sort--I think it was a pain killer--and kept saying, "Its going to be all right." They put me on a stretcher, loaded me on a speeder, and drove off to the base. When we got there, Speed came running to me. He checked me over and then said something to Deen. They then rushed me to the medic bay. I stayed in a Bacta tank for two days. When I awoke, I was on a bed with Deen, Speed, Nitro, Kane, and Coondog all looking over me. I looked down and saw I had a prosthetic leg on my left leg. It took some getting used to, but eventually I was back up telling people what to do. Chapter 5 - The thing I hate the most about this war is that, when I round a corner, there could be a kid holding a gun straight at you. But there could also be a soldier doing the same thing. - -San Skydancer's personal notes- After the mine incident we took a different approach. We flew in on LAATs over 'Death Valley'. Once we got right outside the Capital, we grappled down and started our assault. We breached the outer shield and killed the Umbaran troopers attacking us. There were men getting shot right next to me, but we had to keep moving. We ran for the tanks because they were taking us out like nothing, we got rocket launchers out and blew them up. Then, we had to destroy the cannons that kept the reinforcements from reaching us. I ran up to one cannon with Coondog to set the charges to blow it up. But we had company. Coondog held off the Umbarans while I set the explosives. I reached for my bag, but before I could get the last explosive out a bullet shot straight through and the bag exploded. It blew up the cannon and almost me, but thanks to the Katarn armor I didn't die. When I got my senses back, I looked around and everything seemed quiet. I knew I hadn't lost my hearing because I could hear voices mumbling. I looked around and saw Marines dying and Umbarans dying. Finally, it was loud again. I jumped to my feet and went to sabotoge the next cannon. I ran up to it and reached for my bag, but then remembered that it was destroyed. So I got thermal detonators out of my pockets and placed them beneath the cannon. I ran away from the cannon and it blew up. After all the cannons were destroyed, we ran to the base to infiltrate it. We ran up to the door and set up an E-Web. Coondog piloted it. I pressed the button to open up the door. It opened and it was pitch black. But, thanks to our helmets, we could see well in the darkness. We walked through the hall expecting anything around the corner. We came around a bin and there was a line of droids and Umbarans. We ran for cover. We threw grenades into the center of the line and it destroyed most of them. We shot the rest. To be continued... Category:Blog posts